Memories: The OC Files: Pre Shippudden
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Shizune gets the task of going through some files in Tsunade's office. These files contain information of some of the kunoichi in the village. As she organizes, Shizune reminisces; the girls have lots of memories. Contains OCs and their bios in story form
1. Intro

"Shizune!" The dark-haired woman ran to her master's side.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" The blond woman turned around in her chair and looked at her assistant.

"It's time that we go through some of the shinobi history. I have a meeting to attend, but I'll help you when I get back. Start in that file case over there." The woman gave the blonde a swift "yes, milady" and went over to the file cabinet. Tsunade got up from her chair and left the room. Shizune pulled the first drawer open and selected the first file.


	2. Ana

~One~

Shizune pulled out the first file in the file cabinet. It belonged to a young woman named Ana; a friend of Shizune's in fact. Shizune's dark eyes became soft as she read over the girl's information. She smiled sadly as she recalled the tragedies in the girl's past. There were plenty to remember, but somehow…somehow she turned out all right. Even after all she had gone through, Ana became one of the village's top kunoichi.

_**Name:**_ Ana Etan-Uchiha

_**Age:**_ 17

_**Birthday:**_ September 9

_**Hair:**_ Black

_**Eyes:**_ Green

_**Rank:**_ Jonin

_**Abilities:**_ Strong affinity for fire and ice-style jutsu, strong in tai-jutsu and nin-jutsu.

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Ice-style: Freezing Flame Jutsu

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Kaonmokushi, Sharingan

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Kirigakure

_**Relationships:**_ Has significant friendships with Rock Lee, Kakashi and Ayame Hatake, Gaara of the Sand, and Itachi Uchiha (before he and Ayame left); has important friendships with many others; rumored romantic relationship with Kakashi Hatake

_**Rivals:**_ Kabuto Yakushi (medical)

_**Family:**_ Ni Uchiha (father): deceased, Kaori Etan (mother): deceased, Itori Etan (older brother): presumed dead, Kia Etan (unborn sister): deceased

_**History:**_ Witness to her clan's murders at age 5; student of rogue Kiri shinobi Zabuza Momochi and partner to Haku for a year; traveled to Konoha between ages 6-7

_**Other:**_ Accomplished medical-ninja; bares the curse mark of Orochimaru on lower left shoulder (has only activated it once; it advanced to Stage 2, almost 3 before she stopped it); has summoning potential; was addicting to sleeping pills at one point (had rehabilitation to get rid of the addiction; has been off of them for over three years)


	3. Kimiko

~Two~

Shizune pulled out the next file. This one belonged to the small Hyuuga girl that was not Hinata. Her name was Kimiko, and Shizune knew her well. Shizune was one of the few people that Kimiko decided to tell that her speech impediment was not actually a speech impediment. It was actually a habit she had. She always thought heavily about everything she said before she said it, therefore her delayed speech. Shizune felt honored that the timely Hyuuga would tell her such a thing. She smiled and moved on to the next file.

_**Name:**_ Kimiko Hyuuga

_**Age:**_ 12

_**Birthday:**_ August 1

_**Hair:**_ Dark Brown

_**Eyes:**_ White

_**Rank:**_ Genin

_**Abilities:**_ Prominent in Tai-jutsu; Gentle Fist

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Eight Trigrams: Protection Sphere

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Byakugan

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with her teammates, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka; has other important friendships with Rock Lee and Tenten (her older brother's teammates), her sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kankuro of the Sand; rumored romantic relationship with Shino Aburame

_**Rivals:**_ Neji Hyuuga

_**Family:**_ Hizashi Hyuuga (father): deceased, Neji Hyuuga (older brother), Hiashi Hyuuga (uncle), Hinata Hyuuga (cousin), Hanabi Hyuuga (cousin)

_**History: **_Father died to save his brother. While her brother Neji despised the Main Branch, Kimiko did not harbor any animosity toward them.

_**Other:**_ Was very ill for a while when she was quite young; bares the Hyuuga cursed seal on her forehead (the Main Branch did not use it for fear of killing the fragile Kimiko; they still do not); has a speech impediment (seemingly due to her illness as a child) that causes her to have a delayed form of speech


	4. Kaya

~Three~

As Shizune pulled out the next file, she could feel a grin beginning to tug at her lips. The third file belonged to a teen by the name of Kaya Nara, a very well-known girl around the village. Kaya was known for her usual hyper-active attitude, the friends she had, her hatred for sexism, and her bad cursing habit. Shizune remembered one specific time when Kaya had gotten back from a mission she had been on with her teammates and Naruto Uzumaki. The two of them had been friends forever, but Naruto had a knack for unknowingly setting off Kaya's anger. He had said something about her learning how to cook ramen because she was female, and that caused her to go crazy. All three of her teammates had to hold her down; it was worse than Rock Lee drinking and ruining that bar because he was drunk. Kaya's cursing could be heard across the village. Tsunade had never looked so appalled before. The mere memory of her master's ever-calm face turning that shade of red made Shizune giggle.

_**Name:**_ Kaya Nara

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Birthday:**_ November 27

_**Hair:**_ Auburn/Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Onyx

_**Rank:**_ Genin

_**Abilities:**_ Elemental Manipulation, extreme affinity for Tai-jutsu

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Half Shadow Absorption Jutsu

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Has significant friendships with Rock Lee (one of her teammates), her sensei, Gai Maito, her brother, and Naruto Uzumaki; has important friendships with Tenten, Neji Hyuuga (her other two teammates), Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi (her younger brother's teammates) Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Gaara and Kankuro of the Sand; implied romantic relationship with Rock Lee

_**Family:**_ Shikaku Nara (father), Yoshino Nara (mother), Shikamaru Nara (younger brother)

_**Rivals:**_ Sakura Haruno (romantic rival), Temari of the Sand

_**History:**_ Discovered affinity for elemental manipulation after being exposed to the First Hokage's grave; Third Hokage allowed for her to have five metal bands made for her, each a different color and each containing the power of the element they represent (red – fire, blue – water, green – earth, grey – wind, purple – lightning)

_**Other:**_ Has summoning potential; rarely uses Nara clan's shadow jutsu; has a bit of a cursing problem; anything sexist-sounding will set her off into a frenzy of fury


	5. Narina

~Four~

As she pulled out the fourth file, Shizune smiled. Narina Yakushi. The girl's last name was certainly taboo, but the girl herself was quite different than one would expect. Where her brother Kabuto was ambitious and longed for knowledge, Narina was lazy and always knew the right answers somehow. This, however, didn't mean that Narina was weak. Quite the opposite, actually. Narina had so far claimed three Kekkei Genkai for her own use; Kimimaro's Bone Jutsu, the Sharingan (from Kakashi, Sasuke was unwilling), and the Byakugan (secretly from Hinata, the rest of the Hyuuga refused to give up their Kekkei Genkai), and she could use two out of the three well in battle. Shizune thought back to the first time she had met the silver-haired kunoichi: it was soon after Tsunade and Shizune had arrived in the village with Naruto and Jiraiya. They had run into the girl while she was waiting lazily for a mission. As soon as Shizune saw the girl's eyes and heard her last name, she was on the defensive. But Shizune soon learned that Narina was not anything close to her elder brother. She was…good.

_**Name:**_ Narina Yakushi

_**Age:**_ 12

_**Birthday:**_ December 6

_**Hair:**_ Silver

_**Eyes:**_ Onyx

_**Rank:**_ Genin; Missing-nin

_**Abilities:**_ Wind and Water-style jutsu, Deceptive/Distractive Tai-jutsu

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Wind-style: Bone Break

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Fukume

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Sunagakure, Otogakure

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka (her teammates), her sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka Umino (her previous sensei) Kimimaro Kaguya, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki; important relationships with Juugo and Kankuro of the Sand; rumored romantic relationship with Shikamaru Nara

_**Family:**_ Unknown father: presumed dead, unknown mother: presumed dead, Kabuto Yakushi (older brother), Asuma Sarutobi (adoptive father)

_**Rivals:**_ Kabuto Yakushi (medical, general)

_**History:**_ An unwilling kunoichi of Oto; left after the sickness of Kimimaro Kaguya began; departed for Suna, where she met and befriended Gaara; had to leave again when Orochimaru came looking for her; went to Konoha

_**Other:**_ Claims that Orochimaru vows to give her his curse mark and force her to go back to Oto; uses a pair of metal fans as weapons; very lazy, but not as much as Shikamaru; carries around her borrowed Kekkei Genkai around in a large scroll (she can only use one at a time and only for a short period of time) that she carries on her back


	6. Ayame

~Five~

As soon as she saw the name on the fifth file, Shizune tensed up. Ayame…Shizune knew this name well. The two girls had been friends back before…before Ayame left with Itachi. Shizune knew Ayame had been so in love, but she would never have guessed the other reasons that Ayame left. She thought for a while and her eyes softened. 'Ayame…' She also knew that Ayame and Ana had been very close. The thought of that made Shizune sigh heavily and move on to the next file.

_**Name:**_ Ayame Hatake

_**Age:**_ 18

_**Birthday:**_ July 21

_**Hair:**_ Silver

_**Eyes:**_ Onyx

_**Rank:**_ Jonin/ Missing-nin/ S-Ranked Criminal

_**Abilities:**_ Affinity for fire-style jutsu; fast on her feet

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Fire-style: Mangekyo Stress

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Akatsuki

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with her brother, Ana Etan-Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Gai Maito, and Iruka Umino; important friendships with Sasuke Uchiha, Asuma Sarutobi, Kabuto Yakushi, and Anko Mitarashi; romantic relationship with Itachi Uchiha

_**Family:**_ Sakumo Hatake (father): deceased, Kakashi Hatake (older brother)

_**Rivals:**_ Ana Etan-Uchiha

_**History:**_ Ran away with Itachi Uchiha after his annihilation of the Uchiha clan

_**Other:**_ Does not like to fight, let's teammates Itachi and Kisame do most of the work; has an intellectual mind; does a lot of the planning for her three-man cell

(A.N. Not all of these are in the same story, by the way. In fact, only Ana and Ayame are in the same story. Also, in later chapters of this, Yo-Li and Reisei are in the same story, and possibly Narina. I have not decided yet. O_O Anyways… ^_^')


	7. Ruby

~Six~

Shizune moved on to the next file. This one belonged to Team 7 back-up member Ruby Takeshi and her little collie puppy Gem. Shizune did not know much about Ruby, other than she was not born in Konoha. Fortunately for Shizune, Ruby never had many problems. That's why the girl was so mysterious to her. The people she knew better, like Naruto or Rock Lee or Kiba always seemed to have problems. Ruby…just went with the flow.

_**Name:**_ Ruby Takeshi; Gem

_**Age:**_ 12; 2 years

_**Birthday:**_ July 29; unknown

_**Hair:**_ Light Brown; white and black

_**Eyes:**_ Brown (change colors); black

_**Rank:**_ Genin

_**Abilities:**_ Mostly unknown; moves faster than the eye can see

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Shadow Beast Claw

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations: **_Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations: **_N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kankuro of the Sand, Naruto Uzumaki, her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and Shino Aburame; important friendships with Tenten and Iruka Umino; rumored romantic relationship with Kiba Inuzuka

_**Family:**_ Kira Takeshi (younger sister)

_**Rivals:**_ Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

_**History:**_ Suspected mutation connected with wolves; sister Kira has "wolven" ears, although Ruby herself has not shown these signs as of yet

_**Other:**_ Gem is Ruby's familiar (she is like Akamaru to Kiba); Ruby is extremely docile and always seems to "go with the flow".


	8. Din

~Seven~

As Shizune pulled out the file of this kunoichi, she had to remind herself that Din was, indeed a kunoichi. Not many people knew the secret behind little Din of the Sand. Din was the physical object of the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna. She was there to remind everyone there that they had better keep the peace. Unfortunately, Din had a strange little ability that let her know where any Jinchuuriki she had met was at any given time. The elders placed her in Suna for that reason. To avoid prying eyes, they used Din's good evasive abilities and basically transformed her into a boy. They covered her hair and changed her personality, hell, they even took away her last name. No…when Din arrived in Suna, she was no longer Din. She was little Din of Suna. And no one was ever to know.

_**Name:**_ Din of the Sand

_**Age:**_ 14

_**Birthday:**_ August 24

_**Hair:**_ Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Brown

_**Rank:**_ Chunnin

_**Abilities:**_ Acrobatic and Evasionary Techniques

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Secret Black Move: Puppet Distraction

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Sunagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Gaara of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi; important friendships with Kankuro of the Sand and Temari of the Sand

_**Family:**_ None

_**Rivals:**_ Naruto Uzumaki, Sakon, Ukon

_**History:**_ "Double-agent" for the Leaf; physical object of peace treaty with Sand; oversees and watches over Gaara and Naruto

_**Other:**_ Has a built-in "tracking device"; can find any Jinchuuriki at any given time; dresses as a male to avoid Akatsuki suspicion; real personality is not the same as "male" Din ("male" Din is quiet, shy, and obedient)


	9. Ryo

~Eight~

If Shizune didn't know much about Ruby, then she really didn't know much about Ryo. Ryo had already left the village by the time she and Tsunade had arrived. All she knew about the telekinetic was what she heard from the people that knew her. Shizune had never even seen the sage personally. She only knew that she had been close to her team and even closer to a certain male Hyuuga, which astounded her to no end. Whoever could break through to the stoic Hyuuga was definitely strong in her opinion.

_**Name:**_ Ryo Midori

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Birthday:**_ June 3

_**Hair:**_ Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Green

_**Rank:**_ Chunnin, Sage

_**Abilities:**_ Telekinesis

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Tele-swords: Thrice

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Kinesis Temple outside of the Leaf

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Gai Maito; past romantic relationship with Neji Hyuuga

_**Family:**_ None

_**Rivals:**_ Vera

_**History:**_ A kunoichi of the Leaf that hated fighting but did it anyway; moved to the Temple after her team's first Chunnin Exam

_**Other:**_ Lives with four other sages


	10. YoLi

~Nine~

As Shizune pulled out this file, she immediately frowned. She had been good friends with Yo-Li before she left. The girl had been so…promising…any thought of the lavender-haired girl made Shizune irritated. Then she remembered what had happened (in her own opinion). That rat Kabuto had seduced her into falling in love with him. She was so enamored that she couldn't do without the bespectacled boy and she left with him. That's truly what Shizune thought. If that wasn't the truth, then Shizune wouldn't be able to bear it. She closed her eyes for a moment and then moved on to the next file.

_**Name:**_ Yo-Li Takahashi

_**Age:**_ 18

_**Birthday:**_ January 30

_**Hair:**_ Light Purple

_**Eyes:**_ Green

_**Rank:**_ Jonin

_**Abilities:**_ "Phazing" abilities (can glide through solid materials); super-strength (to a limit); limited medical training

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Phaze Punch: Below

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Tomei-nadou

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure/Otogakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shino Aburame; important friendships with Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake

_**Family:**_ Reisei Takahashi (she doesn't know they're related)

_**Rivals:**_ Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka (medical)

_**History:**_ Takahashi clan contracted an illness similar to the illness that took the lives of the Kaguya clan; all but Yo-Li and Reisei died as a result; Yo-Li does not know that she is related to Lady Reisei

_**Other:**_ Has incredible medical jutsu potential; prefers to use traditional methods of healing (antidotes, salves, potions), but does the Healing Jutsu when the circumstance requires it; rumored to be harboring traitors Kabuto Yakushi and Orochimaru, but no evidence has been found


	11. Mizuki

~Ten~

The thought of this Jonin made Shizune nearly forget Yo-Li completely. She smiled as she reflected on Mizuki. She was so…uncanny that she made Gai and Lee look completely normal. It wasn't really that she was so strange, it was who she had fallen head over heels for. Shizune loved Gai to death, but he was just so…bizarre. But…they were so…happy with each other. A blind man could see that. Their happiness made Shizune beam.

_**Name:**_ Mizuki Momochi

_**Age:**_ 27

_**Birthday:**_ February 1

_**Hair:**_ Light Brown

_**Eyes:**_ One green, one blue

_**Rank:**_ Jonin, Missing-nin

_**Abilities:**_ Can shoot energy beams from hands (holes) and eyes; great affinity for Tai-jutsu

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Attack: Eye and Hand Disintegration

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ Kirigakure

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Gai Maito, Zabuza Momochi, Haku (before they died), Kakashi Hatake, and Rock Lee; important friendships with Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Tenten; assumed romantic relationship with Gai Maito

_**Family:**_ None

_**Rivals:**_ Kisame Hoshigaki

_**History:**_ Was the fiancée of Zabuza Momochi (arranged by the Swordsmen of the Mist, and was supposed to have been Kisame); came to the Leaf after his and Haku's passing; former member of the Swordsmen of the Mist

_**Other:**_ The beams she can fire from her eyes and hands have different frequencies that she can change; wears her headband over her left eye (the green and stronger one); wears gloves to conceal the holes in her hands and to prevent accidentally setting a beam off; carries her sword from the Mist (can carry and hold extra chakra) but rarely uses it to fight


	12. Reisei

~Eleven~

Shizune pulled out the next file and opened it carefully. This one belonged to a woman she knew extremely well. The woman was Reisei Takahashi, fourth Sannin of the Leaf Village. She was so quiet in the past that not many people knew of her true status as the fourth Sannin, and really, that's just how Reisei preferred it. Reisei was childhood friends with her master and kept in touch when Tsunade and Shizune had been out travelling. She was the only one. She even thought of the older woman as motherly, she was so kind. Shizune smiled slightly as she read over Reisei's information, but her smile turned into a frown as she thought of Yo-Li again. She hurriedly finished looking over the file and then moved on to the next one.

_**Name:**_ Reisei Takahashi

_**Age: **_49

_**Birthday:**_ April 20

_**Hair:**_ Green

_**Eyes:**_ Green

_**Rank:**_ Sannin

_**Abilities:**_ Very strong affinity for Gen-jutsu (singing)

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Gen-jutsu: Shadow Melody

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ Tomei-nadou (very limited)

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations:**_ N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Naruto Uzumaki; important friendships with Shizune and Kabuto Yakushi; former romantic relationship with Orochimaru

_**Family:**_ Yo-Li Takahashi

_**Rivals:**_ None

_**History:**_ One of the last of a dying clan of phazists. Can only use tomei-nadou a little, or in extreme circumstances

_**Other:**_ Has a chameleon summon named Kamere


	13. Kina

~Twelve~

Shizune's frown gradually wore off as she began reading the next file. It belonged to Kina Uzumaki, Naruto's older sister. She looked so much like Kushina, but she had the same eyes as her brother; the same eyes as Minato. Shizune patted the file fondly as she finished reading its contents. Kina was a good girl. She had her brother's kindness without his loudness. That, Shizune thought, was the greatest thing she had ever had the fortune of realizing.

_**Name:**_ Kina Uzumaki

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Birthday:**_ January 10

_**Hair:**_ Reddish-Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Blue

_**Rank:**_ Genin

_**Abilities:**_ Extreme affinity for Tracking

_**Signature Jutsu:**_ Distance: X-Path Strike

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_ N/A

_**Current Affiliations:**_ Konohagakure

_**Previous Affiliations: **_N/A

_**Relationships:**_ Significant friendships with Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraiya, and Hinata Hyuuga; important friendships with Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, and Gai Maito; rumored romantic relationship with Sasuke Uchiha

_**Family:**_ Minato Namikaze (father): deceased, Kushina Uzumaki (mother): deceased, Naruto Uzumaki (younger brother)

_**Rivals:**_ Sakura Haruno (romantic)

_**History:**_ Taken away from the Leaf after the attack on the village by the Kyuubi by a guardian; she came back shortly after the Chunnin Exams and after Tsunade took her place as the Godaime

_**Other:**_ Has the innate ability to track her brother and/or Gaara wherever they are at


End file.
